Dancing in the light
by jessalynnriedesel
Summary: Helsa Not everything is black and white what is the true story of frozen? Rated T for now if you think I should raise the rating please pm me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Last but not least Review.


**What is the real frozen story. Nothing is ever black and white. Oh what am I saying just read the stupid story. Mild violence. Please review! Disclaimer at the bottom. First Helsa fic.  
><strong>

Hans waited for his brother to speak it's not like he had any other choice since Cedric's personal guards held him there. he looked at Cedric his eldest brother sitting on his father's throne, the thought made his blood boil. How dare his brother sit on his father's throne especially when Hans knows he killed him. True he was not the best father but he was a much better king for the Southern Isles that Cedric. Cedric's voice snapped Hans from his treasonous thoughts. "You must marry Princess Anna.". Hans was surprised marriage? Usually the youngest brother gets married last after his brothers find suitable matches for themselves. Cedric must be desperate to break tradition like this."Bbbut why?" Hans said unable to keep his feeling of panic a secret. King Cedric looked long and hard at his brother before yelling "You dare question your King!?" Hans flinched at the tone of his voice cursing his current vulnerable position on the floor. "Nno of course not, I was just thinking wouldn't it be better to marry Princess Elsa instead." Hans braced himself for a onslaught of verbal abuse instead of yelling at him the king sighed and said. " Don't you think I've thought of that? Where do you think your other brothers are?" Hans mentally slapped himself before saying "In Arendelle?" Hans again braced himself for the rise of his brother's voice, braced himself for his brother's insults, a condescending look anythng but his brother surprised him once more. Cedric only smirked and said " Exactly they all tried to convince the future Queen to marry them but, she does not wish to marry anyone." Hans snorted not surprised that the queen wouldn't want to marry his pig like excuses for brothers and said "Why don't you have one of my other brothers marry the princess?" Cedric sighed and said "Because you dimwit. They've already declared their intentions to marry Princess Elsa to say now that they want to marry Princess Anna would be suicide." Hans didn't even flinch at the name he's been called worse besides he does vaguely remember Arendelle's law that you can't switch your intentions from princess to princess and if you did it was the executioner's block for you. That particular law never made much sense to Hans. "Fine but I thought that you wanted one of us to be King of Arendelle. How am I supposed to do that if I marry the second daughter?" Hans said hopefully he could make his brother forget his crazy plan. Cedric steps down from the throne and says "Why brother that is the best part. You get the honor of killing her royal majesty." Hans didn't miss this little step from the throne but he also didn't miss his brother's words he decided to focus more on his words than whatever was coming whether it be a swift kick in the side or a sword in the heart. " Bbut how?" Hans truly frightened now. What could his brother be planning? Cedric stopped and said nonchalantly "Well you can't just put a sword through her heart. It has to be done secretly I'm thinking an accident. A fall down the stairs, rabid dog, poison." He said the last word with a certain malice. Hans was truly shockedhe had no idea his brother would stoop so low. " Yyyou're insane." Hans sputtered finally seeing his brother in a new light. As the power craved, psychotic, lunatic he really was. " I won't do it!" Hans shouted fed up with older brother's behavior. "I don't think you know the hold I have over you." Cedric said a hint of triumph in his voice. " You have no hold over me! I have nothing to live for in this dark world. So go ahead Do Your Worst!" Hans said trying not to lose his cool. Cedric laughed and and said "Do you call me a fool! Do you think I don't notice you sneaking out of the castle to go to the village?" Cedric saw his brother tense up at the mention of the peasant village he continued talking " Do you think I don't send guards to spy on you? Do you think they don't notice you ducking through the alleyways in order to reach the outskirts of town where a certain stable boy and his family live?" Hans started struggling against the hands that held him to the floor. "You can't do this Cedric!" Cedric walked no strolled over to where Hans was struggling. He knelt beside him and said "Yes I can. Guards bring the boy in." Hans fought he kicked, he shoved, he bit, but nothing he did seemed to matter. The hands that held him only seemed to grow tighter and tighter. He swore he felt a bone in his wrist crack. Hans heard a scream he felt the blood drain from his face. The guards brought his friend in and threw him to the floor like a piece of trash. Hans looked at his friend in horror it looked like he had been tortured for days. He had bruises along his white skin giving it a yellowish tinge. Blood slid down his broken nose and off his cheek. His usual white blond hair was now matted with blood, He opened his eyes Hans choked at the sight his usual bright silver eyes full of happiness and light were now gray and empty. His clothes were shredded his arms and chest covered with jagged wounds. Some had scabbed but, others were still dripping blood. Hans saw his friend go limp in the guards arms. "Jaygo no! Come on you have to fight. Don't do it for me, do it for your family they need you!" Hans paused for a minute before he started yelling at his brother "How could you do this Cedric? You sick. inhumane, Monster! You killed him! You killed him! You kill-" Hans didn't get to finish he was so busy yelling at his brother that he failed to notice him walk closer and smack him so hard his ears started ringing. He was sure there was a bright red hand print on his cheek. "He's not dead, but he soon will be unless you kill the princess." Cedric said walking towards Jaygo he drew his sword from his scabbard and pressed the point against his chest. "Otherwise I will drive this sword through his heart." When Cedric finished Hans was sobbing his best friend was going to die and the only way he could stop it was to become a murderer. "No." Hans heard the words but could hardly believe that he had said it he was sacrificing his friends life for someone he didn't even know but, as much as hated to admit he couldn't take the word back. His brother didn't hesitate he drove the sword straight into Jaygo's heart. All it took was one word, one second and suddenly his brother was a stone cold killer. Hans finally manged to break free. He raced over to Jaygo's lifeless body. Hans stared at his broken body tears started to form but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of anger and hate. Hans drew his own from scabbard and attacked his brother. He didn't get very far though before he even swung his sword once Cedric managed to grab a hold of his sword and throw Hans against the opposite wall. Hans felt his body groan in pain. He decided to check his injuries. he know he heard several ribs crack and he thought his left shoulder was dislocated, but otherwise he was just fine. Cedric placed his sword on Hans neck "Will you kill the princess?" Cedric shouted, Hans thought for a moment before bravely declaring his answer. Hans blunt refusal stirred a great anger within Cedric's heart "Fine if you want it to be that way." Cedric said with a cool tone before he yelled. "Guards bring in his sister!"

"What no! She's only five years old! Would you kill an innocent child?" Hans would never forget his brother's face. It was filled with pride and greed. "Yes. Now make your choice. Will you the princess or is Annie going to join her brother?" Hans hated the way he said her name as if she was a mongrel that needs to be put down. Hans should've tried harder to save his friend. He should've used his powers. No he couldn't think like that the last time he had used his powers it had ended bad. Hans felt a single tear fall down his cheek "Fine just don't hurt her." Cedric laughed in triumph he knew when he had broken a person. " Good. Now leave." Cedric said opening the doors to his private office. "Will someone clean up this mess? Now!" Cedric shouted before slamming the door behind him. Hans slowly limped to the physicians private rooms to see the damage his brother had caused. Then he would prepare for his trip to Arendelle.

**Disclaimer: Frozen is not mine! I do not own anything! Except for Jaygo and Annie and later Ellen. This took me a couple weeks to write so do not expect anything for another two, three weeks. I'm deciding what chapter to post It's either going to be a chapter about Hans when he was little a flashback chapter or one a chapter about him packing ( A lot more interesting that it sounds I promise) You decide! Review Pleeaase review!  
><strong>


End file.
